What Showers Lead To
by Layyli
Summary: Shizune and Genma are on a mission.Nothings better after a long day than a nice shower.Now if Shizune would stop using all the hot water,Genma's day would slightly easier.


The warmth of the water pooled over her toned body. After her long mission, Shizune's body was sore and aching.

A nearby village recently was attacked. Tsunade had sent Shizune, Genma, Raidou and a few other shinobi to assist the village. Unfortunately there was a short supply of medics here in the village. Shizune was stuck with the task of healing almost all of the wounded.

Shizune heard a knock at the door. Another one of the local men coming to bother her perverts.

"_I could have sworn I told Genma to guard the door. Then again Genma's peeped at me before to." _

There it was a knock, again.

"Shizune hurry up." growled a tired Genma "an' you better save me some hot water this time."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." returned Shizune, she was just as tired and having Genma mad at her was a lot better than having perverted men spy on her showering.

"I mean it Shizune" Genma said bluntly.

He was in no mood for her games.

"What if I'm not done yet?" questioned Shizune.

She knew she was pressing it.

"_I just have to get him a little madder." thought Shizune._

She reached up and turned the hot water knob. Genma had heard the squeaking of the knob, with his advanced shinobi hearing.

The next thing Shizune knew, she was thrown against a wall with her wrists held above her head.

"I told you to save me some hot water." snarled Genma.

"I thought that was just a suggestion." smiled Shizune.

Genma pressed his body closer to Shizune's naked form.

Shizune could feel the cold clasps of his flak jacket. Genma was glaring at her. Shizune giggled and began unclipping Genma's now thoroughly soaked jounin jacket.

"What are you doing?" Genma asked cautiously.

"I'm not done taking a shower and you won't stop complaining. So why not take a shower together." whispered Shizune.

Shizune removed Genma's forehead-protector. Releasing his copper hair. When they were little his hair would always fall into Genma's eyes, Shizune was pleased to find it still did. Shizune began running her fingers through Genma's hair.

"Are you drunk? You don't smell like alcohol and you don't ever drink." questioned Genma. Who was currently looking at Shizune as if the third hokage's ghost had jumped into the shower with them.

"I'm not drunk and you're right I don't like to drink." laughed Shizune.

She initiated to kiss Genma's jaw and down his neck until she came in contact with his shirt. Made of a cotton feeling substance.

Shizune began to pull at it. Attempting to rip Genma's shirt off. Suddenly, in a single motion Genma gripped Shizune's wrists. She was struggling. Pushing against Genma.

Only then did Genma notice Shizune's lack of clothing. Releasing a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" whispered Shizune who in turn laughed a little her own.

"I just now saw that you're not wearing anything."

"Nope, nothing at all." said Shizune bluntly "and that doesn't make you want to do anything?"

"Of course it does but I'm not going to." chuckled Genma, as if he found his lack of enthusiasm was hilarious.

"Uh….Why not?" questioned Shizune, boys where so stupid.

"Cause if I do something now you'll regret it latter."

"I'm asking here." Shizune called but Genma had already pulled out of the shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and followed him. Not that she was worried about covering herself from Genma now, but Raidou or Iwashi could be out there. Or worse **Jiraiya.** That would be bad, very bad.

"It's not like we haven't slept together before." reminded Shizune.

"Are you serious?" Genma said with sarcasm.

"Well what's the point of stopping now?" interrogated Shizune.

"First we're on a mission. Second because that was a long time ago Shizune. You've been gone for eight years. Back in the village for two months."

"So." Shizune pouted.

Before Genma could answer Raidou barged into the room. Glancing from Shizune's towel clad body and then the very soaked Genma.

"Shizune, Genma do you need me to leave? 'Cause I understand if you need privacy." stuttered a flustered Raidou, who then burst out laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's how it happened." Shizune finished.

Raidou and Tsunade were cracking up. Genma looked mortified.

Raidou happened to mention Shizune's shower desires, during there mission report. Tsunade had requested a full detailed story of what had happened.

For many years to come Genma and Shizune would suffer complete and utter humiliation from both Raidou and the Hokage.


End file.
